Passion Rewrite
by En fait
Summary: What if


Prologue

Title:   
Rating: PG-13/R (for some sexual innuendos/light sexual content and language)   
Spoilers: B/A canon up to the end of Passions   
Synopsis: What if Angelus hadn't killed Jenny? What if Jenny had had a chance to perform the curse once more?   
Distribution: ff.n…e-mail me (numairsgirl@netscape.net) if you'd like it, and I'll probably be cool with it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Joss, David, ME, WB/UPN and all those other people. I'm only borrowing them. 

* * *

"Angel."

"It's Angelus, _Jenny_. Remember me?" He stepped forward, jauntily. "You – your people – made me the man I am today." He crouched forward a bit, resting his elbows on his leather-clad thighs. The blood-stench wafted from his pale lips, lips that had once been gentle and tender, but now existed only to tear and rip. "I keep meaning to thank you for that." 

_Calm. Stay calm. J-just stay calm. He'll sense it if you're not._

Angelus laughed icily. "That's right, Jenny," he taunted. "Breathe deep, stay calm. Why don't we all just fucking meditate!" At his last words, his arms flew forward and shoved her desk, nearly pulling the plug from her computer, and surely bruising her stomach. She didn't dare flinch. 

_Damn._

She wished there were a panic button or something under her desk. 

"Maybe the watcher will come and rescue – all knight in shining armor-like?" Angelus mocked her. She ignored him. Jenny knew his style, had studied him her whole life. She knew he was only trying to sink his nails – or teeth, maybe that was a better analogy…or a far worse one – under her skin in an effort to disconcert her.

And it was working. 

But she had cards to play, as well. Rupert, though he was still not entirely certain he trusted her, had agreed to meet Jenny at the school, along with any of the self-pronounced "Scoobie Gang" that he could drum up. She even asked him to bring along an Orb of Thesula, candles, and multiple "stinky herbs" – all ingredients required for the soul restoration spell which she was now attempting to save and print. Unfortunately for Angelus, the connected printer was not in the computers' room: even if he destroyed her computer, her floppy backup, and killed her, it would not be enough, for the spell would be sitting in Rupert's hands right this moment. However, Jenny didn't want to die, and she wished that for once Rupert would get off his pompous, British _arse_ and come _help!_

* * *

"Mom, I – "

Joyce Summer's held up a hand, cutting her daughter off once more. "I just can't believe you didn't _tell_ me. Don't you trust me?" Her imploring look was enough to make Buffy squirm. Literally. Like, big with the wiggling. And the wigging. The whole sex talk thing? Not really up there on the top ten list. Anyway, anything her mom wanted to tell her about sex, she already knew. She'd _had_ sex, for goodness sake. 

She'd made love with Angel.

And then Angel was gone.

So, really, there was nothing Mom could say that was any news to her. Sex had consequences, it was a mature act between mature people, it was original sin, whatever. She could handle it…as long as she didn't start thinking about how beautiful it had been to feel Angel so close to her, in her psyche and not just within her physical body. _Stop it._ Nothing would surprise her.

"You should have told me. I would have – have helped."

Okay, that was surprising.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Uh – M-mom…I don't think…" _Oh my god! Helped with _what?! _We are _not_ having this conversation._

Joyce sighed. "It's…difficult to lose someone that you think you've formed a bond with. I understand that. My first time, we broke up soon after as well." Sympathies stated, the Mominator returned: "Of course, I was _much_ older, and far more prepared than you are." 

_Thanks, mom. That's exactly what I need._

"I don't know what you want me to say." _I know what I want to say. Bring him back to me, please. God, just don't let him stay gone._

Her mom's eyes pleaded with her. "Tell me you were careful. Tell me you loved him. Tell me – "

"I still love him." 

_Oops. _

"Oh. Well."

_My bedspread is not that interesting, Mom. I think you're shredding it._

Finally, Joyce broke. Her head fell to her hands, and she whispered, "I'm so goddamn angry at you Buffy. I really can't believe how angry I am." She stared at her hands as if they were coated with her fury. "What you did – " Her head shot up, eyes livid. "You had _sex!_ With a man twice your age, nonetheless!"

"He's not twice my age." _Try fifteen times._

"That's not the point! It wasn't even _legal._ God – and were you even careful, or are you that stupid." 

_Thanks, mom._

Joyce's hands began to pick at her pants. Nervously, she rambled, "I have to call the doctor. I – we – we'll set up an, an appointment. And we can do tests – "

"Mom. Mom. Mom…mom. Mom!" 

Finally the mother in question stopped talking. "Yes, dear." The level of calm in her voice was terrifying. 

"We were careful."

"Well, accidents can happen."

"It was one time."

_One wonderful time._

Their eyes met for short – or was it long? It was hard to tell – moments, and then both returned to studying their laps. 

"Why couldn't you have at least slept with a _normal_ boy?"

_It would have been far too simple, Mom. Far too simple._

Downstairs, the phone rang, and Willow picked it up. 

* * *

A/N: Please review! I know it's awfully short, but it's only the prologue. Chapter One is already started, and that's when the real interesting stuff happens.   
Love y'all,   
Dani 


End file.
